Conchinha
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: "Ou seria ela a ter inveja das famílias perfeitamente felizes que apareciam sempre nos comerciais?"


**CONCHINHA**

Aquarius Chann

Challenge NFF Agosto/2010, Saudade, multilivros

Resumo: Ou seria ela a ter inveja das famílias perfeitamente felizes que apareciam sempre nos comerciais?

Música utilizada: Milk and Toast and Honey, do Roxette

* * *

**CONCHINHA**

_Milk and toast and honey make it sunny on a rainy Saturday, he-he-hey_

(_Leite, torrada e mel torna um Sábado chuvoso num ensolarado, he-he-hey_)

Sally estava encostada na janela da cozinha. O pequeno Percy brincava animadamente lá fora, sem nem imaginar a dor que ocupava um grande pedaço do coração de sua mãe.

Era quase um ritual de tortura. Por que Sally insistia em sempre voltar para Montauk? Para sentir de novo e de novo a mesma dor? Para que a saudade apenas aumentasse mais e mais?

_Milk and toast, some coffee take the stuffiness out of the days you hate, _

_you really hate._

(_Leite, torrada e um pouco de café faz desaparecer do dia as coisas que você odeia, _

_você realmente odeia_)

Olhou para a mesa com o café da manhã. As lágrimas já percorriam o caminho tão conhecido no rosto da jovem mulher. Arrumara tudo com tanto carinho que uma mesa de comercial de margarina teria inveja. Pegou uma xícara com café, ainda bem quente. Ou seria ela a ter inveja das famílias perfeitamente felizes que apareciam sempre nos comerciais?

_Slow morning news pass me by_

(_As novidades da manhã passam lentamente por mim_)

A saudade de Poseidon doía muito. Então, por que ela se torturava tanto? Por que fazia questão de, todas as manhãs em Mountak, arrumar uma linda e deliciosa mesa com o café da manhã? Leite, torradas, mel, café, tudo do jeitinho que ele gostava.

Por que se torturar e chorar, se sabia que ele não voltaria? Ele mesmo havia lhe dito.

Por que fazer a saudade aumentar?

Bebeu um pouco de café.

_I try not to analise_

(_Eu tento não analisar_)

Pegou uma torrada e passou uma farta quantidade de mel nela. Do jeito que ela aprendera com o rei dos mares.

Estranhamente, o mel nunca mais tivera o sabor doce como naquele dia, quando se conheceram, depois que se amaram. O gosto era amargo, assim como o seu sorriso, que se formava enquanto as lágrimas rolavam bochecha a baixo. Por que ela fazia questão de se lembrar? Ou melhor, de não esquecer?

_But didn't He blow my mind this time?_

(_Mas ele não me surpreendeu dessa vez?)_

A torrada cheia de mel caiu pesadamente de sua trêmula mão. Um forte vento, com cheirinho do mar, adentrara o chalé.

Sally correu para a janela, à procura do dono daquele perfume. Sim, era o mesmo perfume de Poseidon. Inconfundível.

Olhou em volta. Nada. Percy ainda brincava lá fora tranquilamente. Nada de Poseidon. Voltou a ficar triste. Será que imaginara aquilo? Será que a dor da saudade era tamanha que estava lhe causando alucinações?

_Didn't he blow my mind?_

(_ele não me surpreendeu_?)

Sally voltou à mesa. Até quando agiria daquele jeito? Já não estava na hora de...

Parou bruscamente seus pensamentos. Seu coração pulava com tanto força que estava ficando difícil respirar. As lágrimas, que antes emolduravam um rosto triste, agora trombavam com um largo e sincero sorriso. Esticou seu braço e pegou uma linda conchinha cor de pérola que estava silenciosa em cima da mesa.

Agora tinha certeza; não havia imaginado. Poseidon estivera lá.

_(Here he comes)_

(_Aqui vem ele_)

Levou sorridente a concha aos ouvido, mas não se importou por não ter ouvido o barulho do mar. Ela não queria um contato? Uma prova de que ele se importava? Pois então, conseguira.

O coração de Sally, enfim, se acalmou.

Caminhou até a pequena sala do chalé e guardou cuidadosamente, a conchinha dentro de um vidrinho. Guardaria quantas conchas e quantos grãos de areia fossem necessários se isso permitisse, finalmente, que uma mortal como ela pudesse ter para sempre o imortal rei dos mares a seu lado.

_Oh, lay a little loving, honey_

_To feel you're getting close to me_

_Is everything that matters to me_

_Is everywhere I wanna be._

(Oh, deixe um pouquinho de amor, querido

Para sentir que você está ficando perto de mim

É tudo o que importa pra mim

É onde eu quero estar.)


End file.
